


Chaetime VR But The AI Is Self-Aware: HLVRAI

by FlowerMist7432



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Bubby autistic, Bubby does too but he's less aware of doing It, Dr. Coomer acts like Gordon's dad, Gen, Gordon has to go through this shit again, I hope yall like game jokes cause im definetly gonna have these in here, M/M, Multiple chapters, Not PHYSICALLY BUT, OCs - Freeform, Other, Slow Burn, Songs, along with references, i just did, i made an entire video game just to do this story HHH.., thanks to batz for autistic Coomer and Bubby but especially Bubby, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerMist7432/pseuds/FlowerMist7432
Summary: After the events of the Resonance Cascade, Gordon and the Science Team can finally put past the Black Mesa and game facade world behind them. But when The Gman has a new mission for him, Gordon and the team must seek out to new code territory and find a familiar chaotic force, right in the heart of an old forgotten console.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Chaetime VR But The AI Is Self-Aware: HLVRAI

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-yo folks! If yer' reading this, i'm so happy yah' picked my work to take a gander at. In this, I've created A video game before hand on paper in order to get this story on tha' wraps, aye I did!  
> As, similar to HLVRAI where it takes place in the Half-Life video game itself, I had tah' make due and create a game so that i can build on it for the 'VR but the AI is Self-Aware" version.  
> so, with this I must say that this will have ocs. Sad tah' say some folks don't wanna read stories with ocs put in em; but I'm no pusher so its anyone decision to read what they're comfortable with. BUT to the ones wanting to read, I thank yah so heckin' much!  
> You can find me on Tumblr @flowermist7432, where hopefully I can draw some scenes from this

> _**"Mister Freeman.."** _

It had a handful of months since the disaster that was the Resonance Cascade, back in the bowels of the Black Mesa Institution. The endless nights spent in those halls and labs stayed in passing for the better part of the men's lives, and the memories that came with the journey through them. 

Gordon Freeman. A 27-year-old Level 3 Research Associate in the science district of the organization, Gordon knew his Life to be rather boring, spending days in his apartment marking down his work and over time to keep food on the table and a roof over his head. However, after the events of the Cascade and living out that was Benry's relentless attack on the science team, he found peace in knowing that he was finally put away by the Gman. Hopefully to never be seen again by the crew, before having a celebration of the birthday bash at the end of the world! At Chuck. E. Cheese, of course. In the end, the Science Team rested assured that they could finally leave it all behind them, in search of a better-found home within each others presence. 

Of course, though, all things must come to an end. That, being Gordon’s sanity, which sadly didn't last for long strangely. 

* * *

_"You can't be serious with me Tommy."_

Gordon paced around the living room with aggravation steering up in his eyes, attempting in vain to remove his jacket half-forgetting that it was in fact a big orange and white sweater and not his clunky H.E.V. suit he had still grown accustomed to. Tommy sat at the kitchen table quietly keeping his bright yellow hued eyes on the younger impatient man whilst holding his grape soda gingerly. His brows furrowed upon Gordon beginning to babble on words.

 _"We defeated them, we- I THOUGHT- took down Benry in that fight back in Black Mesa."_ he gawped raising his hands to finally whip off his jacket and awkwardly fling it to the nearby couch to his left. Gordon turned to Tommy in disbelief yet a tinge of tiredness stinging in his tone. _"Your dad said he put them away, Tommy. a-and he just shows up at our heist...!"_

Gordon had spent a good few handful of months being unhappily paranoid. Rarely leaving his apartment to even get some fresh air, in fear he would see that familiar blue security guard around a corner. Or even that damned skeleton- as it cannot be expressed how skittish Gordon was running around like a headless chicken any time he might have seen anything skeleton related. He groaned and quipped on about it, and only started getting better after the team suggested their heists out at banks. In fact, Gordon felt relieved to take his mind off such sorrows to finally bring the science team back together. Not that they separated to begin with however...until the day of said heists.

Tommy frowned clutching his can lightly _"W-Well Mr. Freeman. My Dad said he was just going to take care o-of..of Benry."_ he denoted sheepishly. _"He said he took care of them after they escaped to the heist.. but h-he didn't seem MEAN..!"_

Gordon's face grimaced confusedly _"Who? Benry?"_ he lilted.

The scientist nodded taking a sip in his pause. _"Yes! When Benry showed up, he didn't wanna fight us..He wanted to help!"_ Tommy looked stary eyed at his friend with a beaming smile looking quite pleased with the idea of their old friend having not been against them after all that time. But the other man frowned back and rubbed the sides of his heads lowly. Gordon couldn't wrap his head around the optimistic idea that Tommy had in mind towards the situation. It frazzled him up inside about it, who cares if Benry was nice- but even that wasn't the case. Everyone was just acting as if the boss fight never happened and taking it with a grain of salt. 

To where Gordon had thrown his jacket on the couch, Bubby sat on the sofa changing the TV stations in boredom without so much as a glance to the worrisome man. Wearing a morning sagged T-shirt that sported various famous wrestling designs and pink pajama pants. He rubbed underneath his glasses exasperatedly Instead opting to let out an annoyed grunt. 

_"Gordon can you keep it down over there, and yer' gonna wear out my floors if you keep patting up and down them with your shoes on."_ he snapped his head to the cranky older man finally looking away from Tommy. Bubby caught this glance from the corner of his eye and sharply stared back fixing himself his own annoyed glare from over the couch creating an awkward silence between the two. Just silence, for about 9 seconds. Luckily a familiar voice made its rounds from behind the fridge's open doors. _"Well Gordon, I do believe Tommy has a point..!"_

On his way over was a short Dr. Coomer in his penguin slippers, pants and T-Shirt. Smiling bright as ever under the peek of his messy mustache. Holding two small Capri-suns briskly walking over to the couch area next to Bubby. quietly taking note of the man's giddy smile, he passed the pouch to him. As Bubby bit into the drink with his sharp teeth, Gordon ignored this despite the juice failing to clearly not get all over the older man and focused on Coomer incredulously.

 _"Dr. Coomer. Dr. Coomer I..love you. I really do."_ Gordon muttered gently. Having not the heart to be mad at a man such as him.

 _"I know~!"_ Coomer chimed, poking in the straw for his drink _"And I love you too, Gordon! I do hope you know that. As I don't believe I say it far enough as I should."_

He stared at Coomer for half a second with the words caught in his throat having to take back the warmness from that sudden statement. Gordon shook his head with a sigh swinging his arms back down to his sides. _"Y-Yes I do know that.."_ he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. The smaller man blurts out a little "Hm~!" joyously upon hearing this, leaning against Bubby who was still ravishing down on his now crushed Capri-sun. _"But that's not the point! The point is that B E N R Y is just..out there!"_

"Bah!" Bubby spat taking his mouth off his drink _"Why are you still even on this?? this happened weeks ago. And you're only now whining about it? i think you're being absolutely ridiculous on this matter. The Gman has him now and he's not going to do anything! so can you PLEASE shut your yapping on it. You'll give yourself a panic attack over it again and i don't want you like that again.."_ scoffed the scientist. Bubby furrowed his brows having full concern for his friend, leaning back against Coomer staring at the remote..before muttering quickly _"Also you're annoying me."_

"He tried to kill us! He tried to kill ME!" Gordon spouted angrily, frantically waving around his hands to smack his point across. _"We fought the literal god like abomination not even 8 months ago, and when he has the gall to show up at OUR plans, he smack talks me and even stabs at me. S T A B. Who knows when he'll show up again?! Maybe when were all sleeping and i wake up in my bed with a stupid ass passport in my face!"_

Gordon huffed into silence and grumpily looked at the wall, and soon frowned rolling his eyes stumbling over to the cabinets to grab some cereal as Dr. Coomer began to speak up once more.

 _"Gordon."_ he started gently. _That was new._ _"I hate to agree, Lately it seems you've been rather frazzled about the issue. You haven't been sleeping right..or eating. as it seems. You just don't seem to have confidence in Benry being out of our hair. No?"_

As he spoke, Gordon's movements slowed to a freeze hesitating from grabbing the box. Coomer got up brisking his hand lovingly from Bubby's shoulder to Gordon's after walking over to where the man stood. He turned only his head to meet the older man's worried gaze, softening his own. clasping his hands back down onto the counter away from the cereal. _"Y...Yes.."_ he breathed defeated with a frown. Unable to turn to fully face Coomer or the others, with Bubby slowly starring towards Gordon's arm silently.

_"I guess i'm just anxious. I mean, if he can join our heist without Tommy's dad knowing. What's stopping him from coming here..?"_

something in Gordon's voice sounded worn with fatigue. With his saddened and embarrassed looked he mindlessly felt his arm's length.

_"I know. it's dumb. sorry. I'm sorry-"_

Coomer quickly shook his head offering Gordon a support arm. _"Oh heavens, Of course not Gordon! It's not dumb at all!"_. he retorted, turning to give the rest a certain look. or perhaps, just Bubby; as Tommy already was already up on his feet with no need for Coomer to silently ask for support. Bubby flushed and stood up as well understanding now wasn't the time for his sassy front. _"N-Not at all Mr. Freeman! We're just very worried..! last night you were so anxious, you ate Bubby's slipper! And making weird noises in the corner of the kitchen!"_

Gordon's face contorted into a puzzled expression and brows knitting together, now turning to Tommy as Bubby let out a _"My WHAT"_ in the background.

_"That...wasn't me, Tommy. That- That was Sunkist."_

the scientist stared at Gordon with a solid expression in his face for a good minute " _..it was?"_ he inquired in a equally confused mutter.

_"Yes Tommy."_ Gordon replied matching Tommy's soft tone.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Tommy."_

Tommy stood there for a second before Gordon smacked his lips asking the fatal question _"Did it have fur."_

 _"Do YOU have fur, Gordon?"_ Dr. Coomer questioned inquisitively. Gordon, even slower than before, turned to Coomer with a befuddled gawp. Unable to answer he shut his mouth not sure how to take Coomer seriously with his rather silly stare and smile that looked oh so seriously genuine. Gordon's breath hitched as he inches ever so close to a laugh **_"M-..m..may be"_** he croaked out.

"That's kinda fucked up" Bubby replied in a haste.

_" **OKAY."**_

he rose his arms up dragging back his tangled ponytail in a stressed in-hail. But unsure what to say, Tommy spoke up quickly taking advantage of the silence. _"Y-You can talk to dad if you want, Mr. Freeman. H-He'd be okay with hearing out your concerns! Maybe, maybe then you can relax."_ The man twinkled hopefully. His eyes widened surprised. _"Wait. You can contact Him?"_

Tommy nodded with a humored chortle scrunching his nose. _"Yes I can! He likes to stay in contact with me in case I need his help."_ Tommy confirmed calmly. Gordon raised a brow suspiciously holding up a finger.

 _"Is it like a contact on your phone? a number i can call? text, email.."_ he trails off. but the taller man reached up taking off his signature hat and onto the table next to his soda. Clasped hands together facing them with plastered grin on his face, but his eyes flashed a brighter- no. it was a more..prominent saturated yellow somehow. Glowing like two halos in his eyes and beginning to emanate a low "wwwrrrrr". This seemed to startle Freeman, backing off with a _"Whoa whoa wait-"_

"What the FUCK." Bubby spluttered abruptly not knowing what Tommy was even doing. Even Coomer threw up his brows in surprise. They expected something big. But Tommy shining bright eyes golden irises didn't cease to dull and was looking past the science team. Nevertheless he blinked a few times and his eyes went back to normal. Or whatever normal Tommy was. He relaxed and made eye contact with the bewildered Gordon quickly.

 _"Uh-"_ he slack jawed for a solid minute. _"What..uh..did he. uh. did you erm.."._ Tommy laughed waving his hand coolly with a rather cheery demeanor. _"Don't worry Mr. Freeman! Dad said he can meet you on Thursday!"_ Tommy jabbered quickly. _"He apparently was going to talk to you soon anyhow so this was a good call timing."_ Freeman pursed his lips leaning against the counter having not taken the measures to recover from that scene he made. 

_"He was, aye? what, like, was he just going to walk into my apartment and freeze time again just to talk to me?"_

Tommy simply shrugged rubbing the back of his neck and picking back up his little hat and playing with the tiny spinning top. With that, Gordon visibly relaxed hearing he'll soon have the answers he was looking for. Coomer catches this and put a hand on Gordon's arm.

_"That means you soon won't have to worry about it anymore..!"_ he grinned _"Actually Gordon, with this news. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for some new clothes before the meeting with him? All of with you!"_

Freeman's cheeks flushed pink briefly and a smile creeping up the side of his face. _"New clothes? I'd love to Coomer but i know you are busy a lot and i wouldn't wanna bother you anymore than i do already-"_ This was halted by a raise of a hand walking right by him towards Bubby, wrapping his hands around the fellow roommate's grasp to intertwine their fingers. _"Oh Gordon there's really no need to be so shocked about it, I think some time out would be good for you. Some fresh clothes, and shopping for your place."_

He motioned to Bubby still beaming. _"Bubby is going shopping there as of lately, and getting the loveliest outfits! They even tailored some turtle necks for him."_

Bubby frowned with an eye-roll dismissively holding Coomer's hand back. _"Yeah well, I only go there because I haven't been kicked out..yet."_ Coomer eyed him humorously, pridefully babbling off about how the people working there didn't seem to care about Bubby nor Coomer shenanigans. _"The staff was quite the bunch"_ as they put it. But all Gordon could think about was having a nice day out with his friends. and at the time that's all the mattered.

* * *

Bubby sat up in bed, grabbing at the sheets to pull it over himself. Rain pattering against the bedroom's windows getting heavier by the moments passing. It was dark and hours after the incident from that morning's situation with Gordon, at least around 11 at night that they were settling into the cool sheets of their comfortable bedding.

The shorter of the two, Coomer, was brushing his teeth in the bathroom attached to the master bedroom, music playing from his phone echoing from the room quietly. The bedroom was lightly dimmed revealing the small area; A bed sat in the middle against the wall, a book shelf to one side filled with various knickknacks, books and pictures sitting around the the spaces, and to the left was their bed side table sporting a lamp, a small wedding picture and a place where Bubby and Coomer set their glasses off to the side. The rest of the room held a TV on top of a stand, closet, and even a desk holding a messy mass of blue prints/paper and a laptop. But the scientist laid in the bed silently before Coomer walked out to enter himself

_"Quite the day we'll be having tomorrow~! We can go shopping and do some errands with Gordon and have this matter soon be put to rest, give him some timeto forget about this whole debacle."_

Bubby sighed with a minor nod laying back, Coomer got into the sheets half way, but paused. He turned to look at his partner with a small head tilt.

_"Bubby..?"_

_"..Eh?"_

_"Perhaps it's..a bit presumptuous of me to make this statement, But you seem rather upset."_ he stated matter of fact. Bubby grimaced scrunching up his face frowning. 

_"It's just Gordon, you know? He's just a wreck."_ he bluntly stated 

_"Pacing around the house, rarely leaving his apartment and not even sleeping? I was close to just grabbing a tranquilizer and shooting him in the ass."_ The scientist carped dramatically. He rolled over on his side away from Coomer to hide his face. Which was filled with a look of tired concern. But the man fully went into the sheets and wrapped his arms around the taller man remarking a quick _"I'm sure he'll be okay dear, after his meeting and tomorrow's day out. He'll be better in no time!"_

 _"I..guess."_ he huffed. Bubby turned over, comfortably snuggling into the doctor's arms. With his nose nuzzled in, Coomer sleepily grinned, leaning over and turning out the light before going back in to cuddle once more. The darkness swallowed up the rest of the room, leaving only them and the heavy rain pouring outside. The lanky prototype was cold and small as he curled in on himself, unlike Coomer who wrapped his warm arms around his husband. 

Minutes passed before one Bubby whispered out muffled in the embrace.

_"Sunkist still ate my slippers"_

 _"Well get you another pair at the store."_ Coomer replied through a poorly held-back chortle 

_"Mrrhgf"_ Bubby whined into Coomer's arm causing a louder laugh from the smaller man. And Dr. Coomer mimicked that noise with a small "mrrhgf". Back and forth they did that for a minute. Coomer snorted shoveing his face into the pillow slowly falling asleep

_"Goodnight, Professor"_

_"....Doctor."_

_"Professor."_

_"Doctor"_

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for this being so short, y'all! i'll try to update as soon as i can tomorrow. i tried to make sure the chapter wasn't rushed but it still felt that way. But it's 11 at night and i feel like if i write anymore, i'll surely only make more and more mistakes, aye!. Night! i hope you guys enjoyed what i have so far, more chapters to come soon~!


End file.
